Love and Jelousy at Junior's Gym in Bayville High
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Wow...my titles get worse and worse! So this is basically a Lancitty fic with a slight twinge of Kurt and Amanda, SLIGHT because I'm in love with Kurt! So here, Lance and Amanda are friends and such, and then...well...just read! Part 5 of Bayville High!


**A/N: To all you Kurt and Amanda fans…I'm SORRY! I COULDN'T DO IT! I love Kurt too much to keep them together! And sides, this works out far too well to give up! So this is labeled as a Lancitty fic, because it is! I probably won't continue this cuz I mean, who's going to read this? Part 5 of Bayville High—the Junior's Gym Period. I don't hate Amanda and I do think she's really sweet, so…ENJOY!**

Amanda and Lance stood at the ready position at the beginning of the dusty, red track. They were having a friendly race, but of course, not-so-friendly because both hated to lose. He looked over at her, and saw her confident eyes and her ponytail brushing past her dark skin. He heard a boy yell "GO!" and they were both off. His heavy steps rivaled her long strides. On the outlines, he could see Kurt watching his ex-girlfriend intently, and he was sitting next to a distracted Kitty. His eyes went back to the track and he saw that Amanda had pulled in front of him. Her bright yellow shirt and neon blue shorts were blurs ahead of him. He felt the burning in his legs as his feet now pounded like rocks against the concrete track. When he opened his eyes he saw that Amanda was right next to him now. She held her head high and was now fully sprinting next to him, her arms pumping up and down beautifully. Neither of them could lose the other. They crashed into the taut red ribbon at the same time. He panted heavily on the ground as she breathed in and out calmly. She knelt next to him and offered him her hand.

He shook it heartily before looking back towards the bleachers to Kitty and Kurt, who had a mutual free period and had decided to watch the Juniors' gym period. He saw Alex seated next to Kitty on her other side. She was leaning on him and they were both laughing. Alex's honey-blonde hair was being tousled by the wind, and his shiny, tan skin had all the sophomore girls (including Kitty) seated all around him, giggling and giving each other noticeable nudges. Kurt had turned to X-23 and explained to her why people would ever race for fun, and without gain. Lance only watched Alex and Kitty. Amanda stood next to him, also watching.

"Don't do that Lance, alright?"

"Excuse me?" he said rudely and a bit sourly.

"Always thinking a girl's cheating on you when she's just being herself around other guys."

"Is that what happened with you and blue boy?"

"No...I don't think so. I guess, I was just trying too hard to be there for him." she sighed and looked at Kurt and a very confused X-23.

"Kitty's a good girl, and it's so annoying to have an over-protective boyfriend sometimes."

Lance shrugged and got his things together. Gym was over and it was time to go to the lockers. When he turned around he saw Kitty and Alex leaving, she was pulling him by the hand somewhere. He tried hard not to care, but sometimes...

He rolled his eyes and went to the locker room, changing into his tight black T-shirt, and bad boy trademark ripped jeans, complete with vintage fading and frayed ends. He slung his backpack on his shoulder and headed to science class. He saw Amanda walking to the Science building too. She heard his sharp whistle and turned around, her now loose hair flying past her face. She smiled in recognition and waited for him to catch up to her. Kurt had heard the whistle too and was now looking wistfully at her beautiful, smooth, face, which he thought of often. Lance noticed this and waved Kurt over too. Then all three made their way to the science building, with Lance building up the conversation when things got too silent, talking about the upcoming test, or asking how their electives were going until the two could carry on a conversation by themselves.

**(A/N: YOU Amanda/Kurt people HAPPY NOW? *Waiiiiil*)**

He looked down at his much shorter friends and smiled a little. He then saw Kitty in the hallway, leaning on the wall while she waited for Alex to drink some water from the rusty water fountain. It was the sophomores' favorite spot for some reason.

As he passed Kitty in the hallway, nodding at her slightly, but expecting her to do nothing but reciprocate, he found himself slightly in delight when she left Alex's side to plant a kiss on his rough cheek. He smiled and blushed goofily as she ran off to her history class before passing time was over, which she shared with Alex.

"Yes Kitty Pryde, you are a good girl" he smiled and continued to class.


End file.
